The Orgins Of Lord Zedd
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: How Zedd was created for War Of The Wizards.


Many years ago, a man by the name of Zaris was approaching a strange crystal with a Z staff he looked human compared to who we know now. "ZARIS STOP!" The of one wizard whos outfit was gold with blue trim, This was Zerak The Honorable. "ZARIS What are you doing?!" A second voice came followed behind by a bald wizard he wore the opposite of what Zerak wore Blue with gold trim. This was Zeran the twin brother to Zerak. "The Zeo Crystal will never be yours Zaris I should've seen this coming. Didn't you hear what The Zeo Crystal does to those who are Evil?" Zordon questioned.

"Zaris is dead Zerak, Zeran, Zordon! I am Lord Zedd Emperor of the Univurse Now and Forever!" The man who was now Zaris now calling him Lord Zedd shouted. "Zedd please come to your senses." Zeran pleaded with him. "You can stop all this." Zerak added in. "Please stop this Zedd before its to late, Dark Specter hes poisoned your mind think back to your training that Zeran and Zerak have put you though." Zordon stated as Zedd tightened his fists before speaking.

"Dark Specter has given me more power than I could've ever dreamed and you think your two Apprentices can stop ME?!" Zedd asked with a laugh as Zordon sighed. "Than its to late Zeran, Zerak." Zordon said as the two wizards nodded putting their hands in the air. "Power Of The Morphin Grid! DAAAAAAO JIIIIIIIIN!" The two wizards shouted before morphing into their battle armor. Zeran in a Blue and Black Armor while Zerak was in a Black and Blue armor. "This ends here Zeran! You will be the first to go! I'm going to enjoy taking you down for those Pizza face comments." Zedd growled as Zerak laughed nervously.

"I told you we should've stopped those brother." Zerak said as Zeran sweat dropped. "Ehehehe whoopsie.." Zeran muttered. "DIE!" Zedd shouted launching electricity towards Zeran as him and Zerak dodged to the side as Zeran sweat dropped. "Damn it...why do all the good ones turn due to Dark Spectors temptations..." Zeran muttered to himself sighing as Zerak and Zedd's staffs collided.

"We could've been great Allys Zedd!" Zerak growled. "We still can join me and Dark Specter Zerak." Zedd stated. "IN YOUR DREAMS!" Zerak shouted jumping back launching a spell only for Zedd to counter it with a slash of his staff.

Zedd and Zerak's staffs clashed as Zedd jumped back with an evil laugh as Zeran charged in clashing towards with Zedd as he blocked it as Sparks flew from the staff as Zeran tried one last moment of reasoning with him. "Zedd come on don't let Dark Specter win!" Zerak argued as Zedd smirked. "And give up this power? As if!" Zedd shouted launching Zeran into the air before sending him flying with some electricity from his staff. "BROTHER!" Zerak shouted racing over to him as Zedd turned around laughing before a strange female figure appeared in front of him. "You will not touch the Zeo Crystal!" She shouted before sending him flying out of the place where the Crystal was as Zedd landed before the woman landed next to Zeran and Zerak.

"So the terrible Trio looks to stop me, Zerak the Honorable, Zeran the Merciful and Kira the kind...so be it!" Zedd growled readying his staff. "Zaris...you had so much potential and you threw it away for what?" Kira asked. "Power, the power dark specter has granted me is beyond anything I could imagine." Zedd said with a laugh. "Than you are beyond saving brothers no more holding back." Kira said readying herself. "Right sister." Zeran said as him and Zerak prepared their staffs.

"You think you can stop me?! Feel the Power Of Lord Zedd and Dark Specter!" Zedd shouted before raising his staff in the air before launching a giant dark energy blast towards the three sending them flying into three different trees as Zedd laughed. "This is over time to destroy Altar and you fools once and for all!" Zedd shouted jumping in the air prearing a planet destroying size blast with his staff.

"NO! Zeran! Zerak! Kira! Stop him!" Zordon shouted as they nodded. "Right Sensei! THIS ENDS HERE ZEDD!" They shouted before launching a huge energy ball towards him as Zedd's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" Zedd shouted before being launched by the blast being sent into the depths of space towards a different planet...however, this wouldn't be the last time two of these wizards would see Zedd...not by a long shot.


End file.
